Catching a Snowflake
by SBello
Summary: When you catch a snowflake you have to be careful or it will vanish in front of your very eyes. AU.
1. Jan 2000

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series. This is a series of short drabbles to get an inside look of the relationship between Itachi and Hinata in my new story 'Candle in The Window', which I will be posting once I'm finished posting the drabbles.

* * *

Itachi was twenty-three the first time his dark eyes took laid up Hyuuga Hinata. He was attending one of the biggest political New Years parties in years. It was the start to a new millennium and who ever was hosting the party had spared no expense.

They had met in the dining hall of the grand hotel, everyone was socializing in the ball room at this point. She had hidden herself away from the lude remarks of her father's colleagues and he had been seeking peace from the flirtatious women.

The candles once burning on the tables had been blown out. The only light was from the glow of the city outside. Hinata had curled up in the back, eyes focused on the snowflakes outside. A black shawl was wrapped around her shoulders and amethyst hair spiraled down her back.

With out a second thought Itachi found himself sitting beside her and staring out the window. Minutes passed in silence before she spoke, "Snow is so pure. It's a shame it gets wasted on such dirty people." The world rushed beneath his feet and soon his mind was chilled with her snowy eyes.

Tearing his is gaze away from her Itachi stared down at the drunk couple outside, kissing in the snow. "Don't think of those people. Just picture the sense of wonderment innocent children feel the first time they see it."

Itachi turned his head back to read her reaction. The image before him was magical. A serene smile was curling Hinata's glossy lips. " You're right." A small blush adored her cheeks, "These parties always make me feel so cynical."

Itachi chucked and laid his hands on the table, " That makes two of us, mmm, what is your name?"

"Oh!" Her face lit up like it was on fire, " my name is Hyuuga Hinata."

"Uchiha Itachi." The way her eyes moved from his face to her lap in submission made him want to cringe. "Please, do not let my name intimidate you, we will simply be Hinata and Itachi."

Demurely she looked up and smiled softly, "I'd like that, Itachi."

The two of them sat and talked for hours. It was three oh clock before Hinata's cell rang and it was time for them to face reality. They parted with each other's phone numbers and a promise to stay in touch.


	2. Dec 2000

Life was hectic for both of them, but somehow they would find time for a quick phone call or an email. Almost a year had passed and it was as of they had known each other all their lives. Itachi had never laughed so hard in his life and no one had ever taken to time to discuss his philosophies on life. There was something about Hinata that was precious and he felt obligated to help her flourish.

It was early December when Itachi realized he'd fallen in love. Hinata's birthday was coming up and he had been browsing stores for hours to find just the right thing. The moment he walked into the jewelry store his body had pulled him to the ring section. A vision of them holding hands and her stomach swelled with life played before his eyes. The idea caused his ears to burn and for him to feel like a fool.

Hinata was a old soul, but she was still to young for a twisted man like him. Talking to her made him feel like a normal man, something he hadn't felt since his mother had passed away.

Casually as possible Itachi moved away from the ring display, his ears still burning in shame. Browsing through the selection his eyes landed on a more acceptable gift. Nestled between a glitzy cross and a Christmas charm bracelect was a shiny white gold snow flake. The way it shined under the fluorescent lights made him picture Hinata's snow white eyes. It was perfect. She was perfect.


	3. April 2000

This chapter is dedicated to aurora0914 for her awesome and super useful review! Also, this takes place before the last Drabble. It's four months into their friendship here.

Itachi had just finished setting the table when a small knock was heard on his door. "Come in, Hinata!" Wiping his hands dry on his dark jeans he watched her open the door. She was soaking wet! "It started to rain about halfway here." Hinata explains softly after seeing his odd look.

Shaking his head Itachi grabbed a towel from the basket of clean laundry by the couch. "Sit down on the foot stool and take your shoes off." The way Hinata did what he said was fascinating, following orders seemed natural to her. In the back of his head Itachi wondered how demanding Hyuuga Hiashi was.

Gathering the dark wet hair in his hand Itachi wrapped the towel around the bundle and set to work drying it. "You foolish child, why didn't you call me to pick you up?" From his postion above Hinata he watched in amusement as her cheeks lit up, "I-I didn't want to bother you."

Letting her hair go Itachi moved in front of Hinata and squatted eye level, "It would bother me more if you became ill." Grabbing her tennis shoes off the floor he sat them beside the air vent to dry. It was as if he was carrying a pair of children's shoes. "What size do you wear?"

"A size four in girls." Hinata looked down and stared at her wet socks. "Oh! I made some butterscotch brownies." The bright look on his friends face made a warm feeling stir in his stomach. "That sounds delicious. For dinner I made cinnamon chicken and mashed sweet potatoes."

"Cinnamon chicken?"

It was Itachi's turn to feel embarrassed. "One of my more...creative friends came up with the idea. It is quite acceptable."

Shrugging her knapsack of her shoulders Hinata smiled, "I love eating at your house it is so normal here."

"I'm glad you think so."

Sitting down at the table Hinata pulled put a Tupperware container filled with brownies. Placing them on the center of the table she took a moment to check out the chicken. It was fried a flawless golden brown. "Did your mother teach you to cook, Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head as he sat down beside Hinata, "I taught myself."

The wistful look in Hinata's face made his heart flutter oddly, "Mother was such a wonderful cook and after she died I wanted to be just like her. So I begged my nanny to teach me how to cook."

They locked eyes and it knocked Itachi breathless like the first time. He wanted to say something, but all the words fell short before they left his mouth. Everything we wanted to say seemed too intimate.

Hinata broke eye contact and smiled, "For the first whole year I wore an apron around the house and dedicated my energy to helping Nanny with Hanabi. Loss aside it was some of the best times of my life."

"Father sent me off to a private school once Mother died. Sasuke stayed here with him."

All the heartbroken calls and letters from his brother swam through Itachi's mind. In order to protect his brother from all of their father's pressure he had forced himself to excel. If he had known how it would backfire Itachi would of just pretended to be average. Now his baby brother was living in his shadow and withering. Regret clawed at his heart and self-hate stirred. As his mood began to plummet a cold hand patted his clenched fists.

"You did your best." Hinata began softly. "Sometimes it's hard to be the first-born. The things we do to protect our siblings may seem inexcusable in their eyes, but it truly is for the best."

Itachi averted his eyes and stared at his plate through stinging eyes. "Thanks."

Hinata took the first bite of chicken and closed her eyes, "This is delicious." One bite in and crispy crumbs were littering the table. "How is it so crunchy?"

Exhaling the negativity Itachi spoke, "I double bread it."

"I'll try that." Hinata spooned a generous serving of potatoes in her mouth. "Did you put marshmallows in the potatoes?" She asked after swallowing the mouthful.

Itachi took a bite of the sweet potatoes and enjoyed the sugary taste, "Maybe." Looking through his thick lashes he watched the sweet potatoes quickly disappear off Hinata's plate. It was pleasant to have a friend who shared a love of sweets. "I rented Ip Man 2 if you want to stay and watch it."

Between dinner and the movie it was eight oh clock when Hinata set off to ride her bike back home. Leaning against his window Itachi watched her pedal off down the streets. For a moment he pretend like his brother wasn't going to juvenile hall and his father wasn't retiring in three years. That he wasn't a twenty-three year old with a fifteen year old for a best friend. No, right now he was simply Itachi watching Hinata ride off into the night.


	4. June 2000

A usual Friday night for Itachi was spent at his office. Pouring over invoices and reviewing production sheets. The highlight of the evening was the laid back emails between Hinata and himself. They had started a tradition of a week in review. Her perspective on her life and world outside him was so broad. It never ceased to amaze him how openminded she was. The uncanny ability to see from another's prospective was a blessing he hoped she never lost.

This Friday was different. His partner in conversation was out on a date. A date with his brother's best friend. They were going out to the mall for a few hours. Luckily Naruto had a car so at least Hinata wasn't out riding her bike late in this sticky, humid weather.

The clock on his desktop computer had rolled over to 10:38pm when his office phone broke then silence. "Uchiha Itachi speaking."

"Itachi, umm it's Hinata."

The watery voice in her tone caused him to clench the phone tighter to his ear, "Are you okay?"

"Mmhm." Hinata took a deep breath on the other side of the line and spoke in one long breath. "I know you usually leave at 11pm and if it you don't mind...could you please pick me up?"

"What part of the mall?"

"By the sports store. I would have called Father, but...

"Don't worry about it. I was about to leave anyway."

"Thank you." The held back sniffles on the other side of the line back Itachi shake his head. "You can take your time. Bye."

"Bye." Itachi hung up the phone and unfolding himself from the large swivel chair. Grabbing the papers off the desk he shoved them in the leather suit case in the floor. He could finish looking them over tomorrow morning. Itachi left his lights on had shut the door behind him.

Thirty minutes later Itachi pulled up to the entrance to the mall and spotted Hinata leaning against a brick pillar alone. The down trodden expression on her face clashed with pastel butterflies on her sun dress. During the walk towards his car those white eyes were glued to the pavement. When Hinata open the door she all but dissolved into the seat. "Thanks again."

Itachi simply patted her shoulder and drove forward. After ten minutes of silence Hinata turned towards him, her sadden stare giving him goosebumps. From his peripheral vision her eyes looked larger than the moon in the sky. "Sakura's grandfather passed away. He had been sick for a while."

The rest was pretty easy for Itachi to figure out, "He should have at least taken you home."

A small sigh passed Hinata's lips and she leaned against the window, "I'm done. I accepted the fact Naruto and I will never be more than friends." Keeping his eyes on the road Itachi gave her all the privacy he could. "I just hope Sakura sees how lucky she is."

Itachi placed his right hand over his friend's left, "Focus on you Hinata and love will find you."

"Thanks, Itachi."

"What time do you have to be home?"

"Any time. Father and Hanabi are both out."

"You want to come over for late French toast?"

Itachi could see Hinata smiling out of the corner of his eye. "Of course." He felt proud to be the one putting the smile back on her face.


End file.
